overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Roble Holy Kingdom
Roble Holy Kingdom (ローブル聖王国), more commonly referred to as simply the Holy Kingdom, is a human nation which occupied the peninsula located southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background The Holy Kingdom, as it is sometimes called, is marked haphazardly on maps of the New World. Its land is divided into north and south halves by the sea, but the halves are not completely separate. Rather, a gigantic bay, 200 kilometers long and 40 kilometers wide, made its geography look like a U turned on its side. For this reason, some people refer to the Holy Kingdom as the "Northern and Southern Holy Kingdoms". The Holy Kingdom's national hero is said to be a valkyrie knight, wielding a sacred blade. Abelion Hills and Great Wall The Holy Kingdom is neighbored by the Abelion Hills, which are inhabited by all kinds of demi-human tribes who are constantly warring with one another. In order to prevent themselves from being invaded and/or getting caught up in their wars, the Holy Kingdom invested a great amount of time and resources to build a wall along its border to keep the demi-humans out; this would become known as the 10,000 Mile long Great Wall. However, despite all of these defensive measures, the Holy Kingdom still faces invasion from time to time. The greatest of these attacks came during the period known as the "Long Rain", when a race called the Srush managed to climb over the wall and head deep into the Holy Kingdom's territory. While they would eventually be driven back, this came at the cost of several of the Holy Kingdom's villages. The constant demi-human attacks caused many nobles to grow paranoid, leading to the passing of a law to conscript all of the Holy Kingdom's citizens. North and South Relations After Calca Bessarez became the first Holy Queen in the Holy Kingdom's history, the nobles of the south protested against her being chosen over her elder brother. The Southern nobles accused the Holy Queen of being secretly assisted by the Holy Kingdom's high priestess, Kelart Custodio, which she denied for the sake of avoiding a rift between the north and the south. In the end, the south did not escalate matters any further and thus a full-scale confrontation was averted, but only because the north and south were equally matched in terms to military power. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz explains to Albedo in great details about the geography of the Holy Kingdom and it having a wall used to prevent demi-human tribes from encroaching into their territory. The Men in the Kingdom Arc It was around this time that Demiurge had already starting preparations to initiate Operation Gehenna in the Holy Kingdom, however, due to certain circumstances he had to initiate it in the Re-Estize Capital. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc While comparing the strengths of all the leading swordsmen in the lands, the Holy Kingdom's Paladin was mentioned by the workers. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains and the establishment of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Demiurge was assigned a mission within the Holy Kingdom for what purpose is still not clear. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After Ainz finished his business in the Dwarf Kingdom, Demiurge began to set his plans for the Holy Kingdom into motion. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Around this time, inhabitants of some of the Holy Kingdom's villages began to mysteriously disappear. The Holy Kingdom was attacked by the demon known as Jaldabaoth, who was really Demiurge in disguise. He led a huge army composed of the Abelion Hills' demi-humans, which he had secretly conquered, to attack one of the fortresses along the Great Wall. Jaldabaoth single-handedly destroyed the fortress along with a section of the wall using a single spell, killing many soldiers stationed there in the process. Afterwards, the demi-human army marched through the opening in the wall and into the Holy Kingdom. News of the wall being breached spread quickly and Holy Queen Calca Bessarez issued a mobilization order to the entire nation. The Northern Holy Kingdom Army gathered at the city of Kalinsha and the Southern Holy Kingdom Army at the city of Dibonei. With reports that the demi-human army was heading for Kalinsha, the Holy Kingdom's plan was for the Northern Army to hold out long enough for the Southern Army to arrive and encircle them. However, Jaldabaoth had supplied the Holy Kingdom with false intel regarding his army's pace. Because of this, the demi-human army arrived at Kalinsha much sooner than expected with Jaldabaoth himself advancing ahead and attacking the city alone. In response, the Holy Queen rallied her personal forces and personally faced the demon. During the ensuing fight, Jaldabaoth used the same spell he used at the Great Wall to destroy the city's fortifications, allowing the demi-humans to invade. Ultimately, the demi-human army conquered Kalinsha and the Holy Queen and her forces were defeated by Jaldabaoth, with many, including the Holy Queen herself, perishing. The demi-human army moved on to conquer most of the Northern Holy Kingdom, taking the capital city of Hoburns, the port city of Rimun and the city of Poland. Their people were taken prisoner and taken to prison camps. However, when the demi-humans army attempted to invade the Southern Holy Kingdom as well, their land forces were finally halted by the Southern Holy Kingdom Army at the border. Meanwhile, the demi-human's attempts to cross by sea were halted by the South's navy, though they suffered many losses. On the other hand, the South remained ignorant of Jaldabaoth's power, believing that their forces would be enough to defeat him. They also tried to use the situation for political advantage, their main concern being who should be the next monarch. Still, many believed that Jaldabaoth and his forces would eventually break the deadlock. To retake the Northern Holy Kingdom, the remnants of the Northern Holy Kingdom Army banded together and founded the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. In reality, however, they were merely a guerilla unit operating out of caves and desperately needed aid. They therefore sent a delegation to the Re-Estize Kingdom to request for aid. However, they were turned down by every noble and adventurer they visited. Fortunately, they did learn about Momon, who had defeated Jaldabaoth before. The delegation thus traveled to the Sorcerer Kingdom in hopes of getting his support. Unfortunately, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, who Momon had sworn fealty to, refused to lend him to them. Instead, the Sorcerer King struck a deal with them; he would personally travel to the Holy Kingdom and aid in defeating Jaldabaoth in return for his Demon Maids. Following this, the Liberation Army intended to use Ainz to liberate the North and then pit him against Jaldabaoth in hopes that they'll kill each other. Culture The Holy Kingdom is a highly religious country, though not as much as the Slane Theocracy. Due to the large number of paladins integrated into the Holy Kingdom's society, a majority of the populace share their disdain for the undead. In addition, demi-humans seem to face a lot more prejudice due to the Kingdom's history. Aside from that, Magic Casters in the Holy Kingdom were generally priests. While they could make some magic items, precious few of them were made to improve the quality of life. In that respect, the Re-Estize Kingdom was superior to the Holy Kingdom. Religion The Holy Kingdom also seems to worship the Four Great Gods, as its paladins are known to be frequently visiting their temples. Politics The Holy Kingdom is a monarchy led by the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez. Being a highly religious country the church has some influence over the government, though not as much as in the Slane Theocracy. The Holy Kingdom also has nobles who also have some influence. While the churches were under the Holy Queen's control, its government policy was not to bestow a title of Nine Colors on one of their number in order to avoid problems with the balance of power. Military Strength Since the Holy Kingdom's territory was stretched around the north and south edges of a central bay, any mobilized forces would naturally be formed into two armies -- the Northern Holy Kingdom Army and the Southern Holy Kingdom Army. The armies each have their own important locations which are the city of Kalinsha in the north, and the city of Dibonei in the south. Due to the demi-humans that reside in the Abelion Hills being a constant threat to their nation, the Holy Kingdom built the Great Wall which is patrolled by several units. However, due to the limited population of the country and the large scale to monitor it, the Holy Kingdom's military conscript their citizens when they reach a minimum age to join. Every citizen of the Holy Kingdom who is an adult and capable of handling military duty must take part in the militarily, regardless of gender. After spending a certain amount of time being trained, they would be assigned to sentry duty on the wall. If the worst were to happen such and the wall is breached, it is even possible for the ruling monarch to mobilize the entire nation as a drastic response against incoming invaders. The hope was that the country's own citizens would become the manpower with which to protect their land in case the demi-humans crossed the wall. All of the Holy Kingdom's villages of a certain size have also been fortified. This gives the villagers enough fighting power to hold out for the regular army arrive and also allows said villages to serve as military outposts.= Their holy church has highly trained priests and disciples who are capable of using holy magic of an average up to third tier and some even higher than that. As well as they are capable of using summoning Angels too. * Nine Colors: A group of nine individuals recognized by the Holy Sovereign. * Paladin Order: An order of holy warriors specialized in fighting evil monsters. * Northern Holy Kingdom Army: The military force stationed in protecting the Northern Holy Kingdom. ** Holy Kingdom Liberation Army: A resistance force founded by the remnants of the Northern Holy Kingdom Army after most of the Northern Holy Kingdom had been conquered by Jaldabaoth. * Southern Holy Kingdom Army: The military force stationed in protecting the Southern Holy Kingdom. * Holy Kingdom's Navy: The Holy Kingdom has a sizable navy. It was said that the Holy Kingdom's basic attack tactic was to use a two-pronged attack with angels in the air and infantry on the ground, a technique in which Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy is known for. Foreign Relations Due to the demi-human tribes of the Abelion Hills cutting them off from the other human nations by land, the Holy Kingdom is a mostly isolated country. Though it's still possible to travel by sea, causing there to still be some communication with other countries and the Holy Kingdom is willing ask for their aid if necessary. The Holy Kingdom's citizens certainly want their nation to be part of the international stage. However, they ultimately can't spend the manpower as they need to constantly focus on keeping the demi-humans out. Abelion Hills The Holy Kingdom is under constant threat of being invaded and/or getting caught up in one of the many wars of the demi-human tribes residing in Abelion Hills. In order to prevent this, the Holy Kingdom build the greatest defensive structure in the New World; the Great Wall. The relationships between the citizens of the Holy Kingdom and the demi-humans are extremely bad. The Holy Kingdom has no desire to negotiate with them. However, when an army of demi-human tries to invade, they sometimes pretend to; this is in order to to draw out their leaders and assassinate them. Re-Estize Kingdom There are merchants in the Holy Kingdom who travel to the Kingdom to trade. These merchants seem to travel by sea since land routes are blocked of by the demi-human tribes of the Abelion Hills. After Jaldabaoth conquered most of the Northern Holy Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army send an envoy to the Kingdom to request for support in reclaiming their nation. However, everyone of the Kingdom's nobles and adventurers that they visited turned down their request for aid for various reasons, but mostly because the Kingdom was still recovering from the massacre at the Katze Plains. The envoys thus deemed the Kingdom a lost cause and moved on to the Sorcerer Kingdom to request the aid of Momon. After the Liberation Army plotted to pit the Sorcerer King against Jaldaboath in hopes they'll kill each other, they intended to leave it up to the Kingdom to deal with any possible aftermath, such as the Sorcerer King's undead going wild. Slane Theocracy After the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, many citizens wanted to form an alliance with the Theocracy to destroy the non-human nation. Due to religious differences however, an alliance will be difficult. After the Liberation Army plotted to pit the Sorcerer King against Jaldaboath in hopes they'll kill each other, they intended to leave it up to the Theocracy to deal with any possible aftermath, such as the Sorcerer King's undead going wild. Sorcerer Kingdom Upon being informed about the massacre at the Katze Plains and the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom chose to accept the nation as an independent sovereign state and allow free travel between its citizens. However, due church's prejudice towards undead being highly indoctrinated into the Holy Kingdom's society, many citizens viewed the Sorcerer Kingdom as a threat second only to demi-humans and urged the government to send troops to retake the captured city of E-Rantel. Unfortunately, the Holy Kingdom was unable to do so as they need to focus on defending their own borders before focusing elsewhere. After Jaldaboath conquered most of the Northern Holy Kingdom and the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army was founded, a delegation was sent to other nations to attempt to request their aid. After the nobles and adventurers of the Re-Estize Kingdom turned them down, the envoys then traveled to the Sorcerer Kingdom to request the aid from Momon. Unfortunately, the Sorcerer King refused to lend Momon to them and instead struck another a deal with the envoys; he would personally travel to the Holy Kingdom and aid in defeating Jaldabaoth in return for being given control over his Demon Maids. However, despite the Sorcerer King's good will, the Liberation Army, with its prejudice against the undead, plotted to use Ainz to liberate the North by letting them do the hard work for them. Afterwards, they intended to pit him against Jaldaboath in hopes that they would kill each other, thus ending what they perceived as two threats to their the Holy Kingdom. Baharuth Empire After the Liberation Army plotted to pit the Sorcerer King against Jaldaboath in hopes they'll kill each other, they intended to leave it up to the Empire to deal with any possible aftermath, such as the Sorcerer King's undead going wild. Known Characters * Calca Bessarez (Queen) * Remedios Custodio * Pavel Baraja * Orlando Campano * Neia Baraja * Kelart Custodio * Enrikai Belusai * Ran Ji An Rin * Gustav Montagnés * Isadora Sanders Trivia * In the Web Novel, it is stated that the Holy Kingdom have once maintained connections with the Slane Theocracy, but due to the encroaching warring demi-human tribes, the latter lost contact. * Demiurge was sent to the area and collected the skins necessary to produce magic scrolls. * The villages of the Holy Kingdom were far better protected than those of other countries, and they could also function as military bases. * The Holy Kingdom practiced conscription. Therefore, they sometimes called those people who chose to be career soldiers as non-commissioned officers. They did so in order to differentiate them from those people who had been conscripted. * The Holy Kingdom's leadership had once calculated how much fighting strength would be required to defeat an invading tribe of demi-humans. The answer was that the country would be in danger before the demi-humans attacked them. * While the Holy Kingdom’s troops were better trained than those of other nations, they were ultimately conscripts. * It seems the nobles have a distaste for having women in power like Calca as a figurehead of the nation and Remedios as the leader of the Paladin Order over men. * The Roble Holy Kingdom's written language differs from the Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries